Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a light source and a reflective member.
Background Information
Display devices comprising a light source and a reflective member are known in the art (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-204336 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a directly backlit display device comprising a display component, a light source, a lens member attached to the top face (display face side) of the light source, a support member that supports the light source, and a reflective sheet (reflective member) that is disposed between the lens member and the support member. The reflective sheet has an opening that matches the size of the light source, and the light source is disposed on the inside of the opening. The external size of the lens member is larger than the opening. Accordingly, a reflective sheet is also disposed directly under the lens member (on the support member side). Consequently, light emitted directly under the lens member will be reflected by the reflective sheet, so this suppresses a decrease in the light utilization efficiency. With the display device in Patent Literature 1, it is believed that after the light source is installed on the support member, the reflective sheet is installed on the support member so that the light source will be located inside the opening, after which the lens member is attached to the light source.